War of Hearts
by hisorako
Summary: Kaito, prince of the water kingdom Aquine, falls in love with Meiko, princess of the Fiery, the fire kingdom. But he has a major problem: their kingdoms are sworn enemies. And, on top of that, Meiko wants nothing to do with him. When their fathers arrange their marriage as a peace treaty, will he be able to win her over, despite the fact that another young prince desires her hand?
1. Kaito: Portrait

_Hello, Vocaloid fans, I'm back from a long absence in Vocaloid. (If you're a _Voca Gaku_ reader, chapter six DOES exist but is not completed yet. It will hopefully be done soon.) This is a new story that takes place in a world very different from our own (unless you, for some reason, live in a world where people have special abilities...but I won't say more). It is important to understand that Kaito and Meiko's kingdoms have been long-time enemies and that it has been bred into tradition. It is also important to understand that, at this time, arranged marriage was acceptable among royals. Also...chapter titles indicate whose point-of-view the particular chapter is from. Thank you, and enjoy!_

* * *

_Lovely._ That was the thought that came to mind when I first saw her. Her portrait flattered her: her brown hair fell to her shoulders, silky with hints of red. Her eyes were bright, captivating me, but remained regal. A tiny smile was on her lips. At that moment, I knew I had to meet her.

"Who is this?" I asked, resolved, but also a bit frightened. _Do I really want to know who she is? Perhaps she's a spy, a criminal...no, no, she couldn't be. I can tell from her face. _

The servant seemed to hesitate, then, seeing my impatience, rushed to reply. "The first princess of the People of Fire, Princess Meiko, your royal highness."

I felt my stomach drop. _Her kingdom is our sworn enemy!_ I sighed and massaged my temples. _Great, so, after being pressured to get engaged, to find a bride, I find the girl I've been searching for all along...but she's our enemy. _Sighing again, I looked up to see one of the double doors close. _And that servant...is he my father's spy? NOW what sorts of things will he tell him?!_

* * *

I didn't have long to fret. The sound of footsteps. Then the push of the door. I looked up from my hands to see my father. An older man, he still looked beyond his age; the pressure of ruling had turned his once-vibrant hair gray. His gentle smile creased his face.

"Son, I have heard of your interest in this maiden...what was her name?"

I frowned at him. He knew her name perfectly well. "Princess Meiko."

Wrinkles spread over his face as his smile broadened. "Oh, yes, the first princess of the Fiery. Anyhow," he continued, "I have been looking for some time to sign a peace treaty with their kingdom and I have sent for them to come for a visit. Would it be too much to bother for you to entertain the princess?"

I knew that my father loved me and that he was trying to do the best, both for me and the kingdom, but at that moment, I could sense that he was scheming, that this would turn into something much greater. After living alone with him for thirteen years, how could I not?

Sighing, I replied, "I suppose I could entertain her. And when will this visit be?"

He pounced on the opportunity like a cat on a mouse, his eyes glinting. "In two days." He stood up and was about to leave when he looked over his shoulder to say, "Be ready."

And, by his eyes, I knew it was no joking matter.

* * *

_Oooh...okay, that was pretty short, even by my standards. But it_ _does lead up to their first meeting, so do understand that the next chapter will have substance to it._ _For future reference, a link to my blog is posted on my profile page and progress on this story will be posted, providing the time I have on hand.__ And, on a final note, please do give a review. And please, if you are giving constructive criticism, please provide reasons and/or examples. Thanks!_


	2. Meiko: First

_Dedicated to my friend Shi-chan. May she find her prince (soon)._

_Welcome back, readers! I'm going to take some time to answer the reviews this story has received thus far. If you didn't review, you can skip straight to the story._

_A Mayi Saruza: Gracias por tu revista__. Si te gusta, puedes hacer revistas en español. Comprendo poco español y me gusta leer y escribir en español._

_To guests iKagamine and CatPhones: Thank you for your support. Please enjoy this chapter and the next and the next and the..._

_To FujoshiNinjaNumber6: You'll see... ^^_

_To Tithenannisss: Hmmm...I see...that makes sense. Histories will be mentioned soon. The reason for the lack of histories was poor planning on my part because it was pretty spontaneous (it's still an experiment; I haven't written fantasy like this since I was a young girl). I mean, I didn't even know the names of their kingdoms until I was just about finished writing it. Also, since Kaito hadn't yet met Meiko, he really only possessed curiosity and attraction to her, rather than love and deep feelings. But, yes, those will be written in following chapters.  
_

_To xXKittyEarsXx: That's happened to me, too! ;^^ Well, I guess we just need write our ideas down as quickly as possible. ^^ Problem solved. And thanks for the compliment!  
_

* * *

We arrived in the city at midday - exactly as planned. Our escort surrounded us, marching proudly in their red-plated armor and brandishing swords and spears. As we came down the main street, people made way for us. I supposed such a large entourage might frighten them or perhaps...was that hope in their eyes? Yes. I saw parents tell their children to bow (whether in respect or fear, I did not know) and farther down saw young boys running through the street with sticks, their make-believe swords. I smiled and leaned away from the window, letting the curtain fall.

"What do you think, Mei?" my father asked, using my pet name.

"It's a beautiful city. The people here are wonderful" - I paused, hearing and feeling my stomach rumble - "and the food smells excellent!"

He laughed quietly. "And I'm sure you'll have the opportunity to taste it once we arrive. And speaking of which, we should be about there."

I moved the curtain aside and peered out. What I saw surprised and frightened me.

It was the most magnificent building I'd ever seen outside out of my home country. It was tall, with round turrets coming off the white-walled castle. The trims of the many windows were painted gold and the curtains, I could see, were a navy blue. It was surrounded by a high wall with men posted at the corners. As we neared it, I could see that they were armed with metal crossbows. They nodded at us and allowed us to pass without injury into the spacious courtyard. It had a rectangular green lawn running through it, obviously well-kept, and a stone path ran around it. We came to the grand stairs before the castle and a horseman dismounted to help us down from our wagon. As we ascended the marble stairs, flanked by six Aquinian guards, I straightened the long sleeves of my scarlet robe. Catching me in the act, my father smiled softly. I looked down, embarrassed to be seen, as he gave a soft chuckle.

* * *

My father and I were escorted immediately to the throne room, with its checkered floor. The king of Aquine smiled as he saw us and stood to greet us. "You're here!" he announced happily as he shook hands enthusiastically with my father. He motioned and a servant scurried in from a little side door. "Bring me my son."

* * *

He slipped in quietly, though his strides were long and confident. He looked haggard, as if he hadn't managed to sleep for the past two nights, though his hair was perfectly combed and his suit in impeccable condition. He fell in line with his father and smiled pleasantly at my father, though his complexion was pale and the dark circles under his eyes were prominent.

"And this is my son, Kaito," his father intoned proudly.

"Hello, sir." He bowed low formally.

My father smiled and held out his hand. "No need to be so formal. I hear you have quite a reputation of your own."

He stood straight and grinned sheepishly, "I suppose so. What sort of reputation?"

"A very good one." My father laughed.

Flashing a broad smile, the prince joined in, as did his father. I simply stood there, stifling my discomfort. _What am I even here for? _I thought to myself, foolishly thinking that my father had only desired to make me feel included.

"And this is my daughter, Meiko," my father said, his hand on my shoulder.

"How do you do, crown princess?" Kaito bowed with a grin.

Politely, I extended my hand out to him and he knelt and kissed it ever so lightly. My face did not change color. After all, I had been raised to accept such pleasantries. Oh, only if I knew how much things would change. But they hadn't changed quite yet. Not completely.

I smiled back courteously. "Fair, and you, crown prince?"

"Excellent." His smile was radiant and I could see the mirth in his eyes. Mirth and a bit of something else, too. That much I could tell.

The Aquinian king stroked his graying beard. _I wonder how old he is_, I thought before chastising myself. _Be proper, Meiko._ "I would like to discuss some policy with you," he said to my father.

"Of course," my father agreed. He gave me a look. _What do you want me to do? _I screamed in my mind. _It's not for me to decide!_

"Kaito, will you entertain our guest for me?" The king smiled and I could almost feel the warmth of his kindness, despite how stony and regal he had seemed before.

"Yes, Father," the son intoned, his tone unreadable.

"Meiko." I felt my father prodding me gently. "Why don't you go with him?"

I put on a fake smile. "Yes, Father." As we left, I remembered all the many times I had had to entertain visiting royals and how I had pretended to be cheerful. _It will be just like that_, I said to myself as I followed the prince through the double doors.

How wrong I would be.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! This is the first chapter in Meiko's voice (milestone!). I'd like to see your feedback, so please review! See you soon!_


End file.
